Don't mess with the living and the dead
by Solitude01
Summary: Fate. Destiny. Blind luck. It all has its own place. But which brought two different girls seeking the relics of the past to Domino High? How will Yugi and his gang react? ( anzu bashing )
1. Default Chapter

Hello there ^^, this is my very first fic. So please don't kill me if its bad. Oh yeah, if you read Ayod Botla and Soulbonded fics their great too. ^_^ well here goes my first fic. I don't own YGO, or the mummy ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl sat impatiently on the couch waiting for her father to come back from Egypt. Today was the girl's birthday and she was really excited. She sat down, jumping excitingly like a little monkey. Her babysitter, Mira, was fixing the decoration for the girl's party. The girl sitting on the couch who can't stop moving had short black hair, kind emerald eyes, and tan skin. Her name was Fiona Johnson. Fiona was only 8 years old turning 9 in 3 hours and 13 minutes. She turned her head as she heard keys trying to fix through the doorknob. The doorknob slowly turned making a squeaking sound. The door opened, and a tall man walked inside.  
  
" DADDY!!!" the little girl ran up to her father and hugged him tightly. The man chuckled and patted his daughter's head . " Hey sweetie, Happy Birthday! ". He reached into his brown, woolen backpack and held out a weird looking object. It was a black, metal, hexagon shaped object with some hieroglyphics on it. The girl took the object and studied it.  
  
" Daddy, what's this" she looked at him as he took the object back.  
  
" Sweetie, this is a key. When you grow up and learn more about Egypt, the better it will be for you to understand this object". Fiona, took the object once more and ran her little fingers over it.  
  
****  
  
As the years went by, Fiona slowly learned more about the key and learned what it was suppose to be open.  
  
" So father, this is suppose to open the book of the dead and the book of the living?" Fiona asked her dad, as he went through some ancient objects in the basement. He then finally went through a big box and took out a golden book that seemed to shine as the sun in the morning. It also had hieroglyphics on it. The old man turned to face his daughter and wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
" Yes dear, that's what the key is used for". Fiona then asked what was the book of the dead and the book of the living. The man explained Fiona that the book of the dead is the book that can bring people back from the dead , as the other book, it does the opposite.  
  
****  
  
Fiona lighted some candles in a very big bathroom and took off her robe. She walked into the bath tub which was filled with scented bath salt and bubbles. She relaxed her body and started to drift off in a little sleep.  
  
As Fiona was taking her little nap time, she heard the phone ring loudly in the hall way. She groaned and got up, put her robe on and walked out into the hallway. She picked up the phone and answered.  
  
" Hello? Johnson's residence". As soon as she heard the news on the phone, she wished she never came out of that enjoying bath, because now, tears were streaming down her tanned cheek. The little girl you saw before changed that night. Her father had died in a horrible car crash.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona was in her room packing up her clothes, since her father died, she had to leave her wonder full house that was filled with precious memories. As she finished, she wondered down into the basement to get some things. She took out a big, black bag and packed most of her fathers famous Egyptians treasures and packed them in. She spotted the gold book her father had shown her, the book of the living. She carefully ran her fingers over the hard, cold cover. A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the book. She quickly put the book in her backpack and made her way upstairs. She took one glance at the house and walked out of her beautiful life into her hell.  
  
She walked into the orphanage that she was suppose to go to. A woman at the front showed her to her room. It had three bunks in it, a desk and a washroom. She put her belongings on her bunk and left her with a paper of instructions. Fiona was walking in the halls of the ' new prison ' to go eat her supper. She sat down beside some giggling girls and ate her food. She over heard their conversation about the orphanage moving to Japan, in Domino city. They were giggling that they will finally meet the ' game king ' and Seto Kaiba, the holder of the 3 blue eyes white dragon. She was wondering why the game king and this Seto Kaiba guy were so popular. It was then she heard that the game king, Yugi Muuto, had beaten some guy who created the game duel monster, Pegasus. Seto Kaiba was the person who was in charge of Kaiba corp. which is another place that created dueling rings and new items.  
  
She got up, and walked away from the giggling girls into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and thought about what duel monsters were. The other day she bought a lot of dueling cards, which were very expensive in Canada. She was taught how to play the game by other kids in the orphanage. She practice a lot and became pretty good at it.  
  
Soon the orphanage was moved to Domino city in the new country to her called Japan. She decided there and now, she will start the search for the book of the dead in this country. 


	2. Chapter 2

( A.N) Yes I know, that chappie sucked ^_^;;. Well here goes my other chappie, I hoped you liked the first one. WEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Fiona: o_O;; she does not own YGO or the mummy. Tammy: I wish I can though ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A little figure in a room was moving about in its bed. The alarm clock then went off, which caused the figure to fall off its bed.  
  
" Oww." the figure which was now on the floor groaned. It got up and opened the curtain. The sunlight shown in very brightly causing the figure which is a boy to shield his eyes. His golden spiked bangs looked almost as gold as the sun. He had spiked hair which is black and red. The tri-color hair boy yawned and headed towards his closet. He pulled out his normal school uniform, which was a blue jacket, white top and blue pants. He quickly changed and put on his collar around his neck. As the boy was adjusting his collar a knock came to his door.  
  
" Hey Yugi, are you ready yet? Were going to be late for school!" a deep voice came from the other side of his door.  
  
" Hold on Yami, I'm coming!" Yugi grabbed his back pack and opened the door. The boy who was trying to rush Yugi out looked almost exactly like him, only that his eyes were more narrow, he had more gold spikes and he was taller then Yugi. Yami had a dark deep voice and crimson eyes. Yugi, on the other hand, had soft violet eyes and a light/happy voice. Yami was wearing his uniform as well but he wasn't wearing a white top under his jacket, he was wearing a leather top which had buckles across it. He quickly grabbed yugi and ran downstairs to get their breakfast. They ate as quick as they can until Yugi almost choked from a loud sound yelling out his name.  
  
" Hey Yug! We're going to be late if ya don't hurry ". Yugi grabbed his toast and was out the door with yami behind him. Jou, Honda, Anzu and Ryou were outside waiting for them. As soon as Yami stepped out of the game shop, Anzu grabbed his arm and hugged it. This caused a small little groan to come out of yami, so small that only yugi could only hear which caused him to giggle. Yugi didn't like Anzu as a friend nor lover. They use to be going out but she dumped him and tried to hit off with Yami. She only hanged around them only because Yami was there. They were walking down the road until they met Seto Kaiba. He greeted them with a cold stare which made Yami glared at him.  
  
" Well Yami, I have to go now and start cheerleading practice, see you later". She winked at him and ran towards the school. Yami sighed in relieve as she ran away. The group headed off towards the school and chatted outside.  
  
" So Yugi, what do ya wanna do after school, go to the arcade?" Jou asked. Yugi smiled at Jou and nodded. The bell rang and they headed inside the school.  
  
****  
  
" Now, now children, please take your seats " the teachers told them. The students quickly got in their seats and sat down quietly.  
  
" We have 3 new students today who will be joining our class from now on.". A girl with curly red hair up to her jaw walked in. She had brown eyes and she was slim. She smiled very brightly, mostly to Yami and Seto, which caused the boys to groan.  
  
" Here we have Marcine Anderson, you make take the seat near Seto Kaiba ". The girl squealed and ran to her seat. Another girl walked in. She had raven black hair, that was in pig tails, blue eyes and she was skinny. She smiled just as brightly as the other girl Marcine.  
  
" Students, this is Nicole Silva, you may take the seat behind Yami sweetie." Nicole squealed louder then Marcine and sat down behind him. Both boys groaned again. Another girl walked in, she was tanned, emerald eyes, long black hair down to her back. She had no bangs, it seemed as if her bangs grew very long and were pushed to the side. The emerald eye girl was slim and she didn't look all that thrilled to be here. The girl was pretty yes, but she also looked very cold hearted, like Seto Kaiba.  
  
" And here is our last new student, Fiona Johnson. You may take a seat next to Yugi over there.". Fiona almost jumped as she heard that name. She walked towards her seat and sat down. She glanced at Yugi, the game king everyone at the orphanage was talking about. But something very intriguing caught her eyes. The upside down pyramid that was gold hung down from the boy's neck. It had the eyes of Horus on it and Egyptian hieroglyphics on it. Yugi turned his head and caught the girl looking at his Millenium item. Fiona saw Yugi shudder a bit and quickly moved her glance to the teacher as she began her lesson.  
  
****  
  
Fiona's next class was P.E. She received the gym uniform from the principal earlier and thanked god it didn't look like her usual uniform. She put on the white t-shirt and the black shorts. She tied her hair into a pony tail and was ready to see what they were doing today in gym class. When she walked in the gym , the equipment looked like today was a gymnastic day. The wall climbers, ropes, benches, mats.. Yup it did look like a gymnastic day. Fiona walked to the mat station were just about 5 girls in front of her. All the girls were fixing their hair and trying to look their best for something. One girl at the front, Anzu was ready to start off. The rest of the girls spread apart so they can see what Anzu was about to do. Anzu ran up to the mat and started off with a cart-wheel, she then started to do some back hands springs and then she was done. Everyone cheered as though this Anzu girl had just save the earth from its doom. Anzu put her hand on her hip and blowed a kiss to Yami, who was too busy trying to climb the ropes. To Fiona, Anzu was thinking that she was the best only because she can do some moves. Fiona really hated girls who flatter themselves to much, hurt other peoples feelings because they weren't pretty enough, and stink because of how much hair spray they use!. It was Fiona's turn to go, since the other girls were too busy admiring Anzu. Jou gently tug on the rope Yami was on and signaled him to look at the mat station. Yami looked at the mat station, as well as the other people in the gym. Anzu looked at the girl and put her hand on her hip. She gave one of those you-know-you-can't-do-it look. Fiona smirked and started off... 


End file.
